The Second Son
by basshannah
Summary: Arthur adjusted his glasses as he looked at his son, "Are you sure about this?" He asked finally, breaking the tense silence. Charlie nodded simply and Arthur sighed as he said, "You have to tell your mother though." Charlie Weasley at only 18 has taken a job training dragons in Romania - now he just has to say goodbye to the family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just a little idea I had - I think that Charlie's character is very underrated so I'm giving this a go. Hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think. This is the first of a few chapters I'll be trying to put up over the next week or so. Again, please let me know thoughts, it means a lot to get feedback on your work, even if its just a small comment, tip, idea - it's all so important. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, any recognisable plot or character is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Charlie watched his father carefully; the red headed man looking back at him as he cracked his fingers one by one - something his father did when he was deep in thought, the popping noise sending eerie shivers down Charlie's spine. Arthur put his hands on the arms of his chair and sat more upright than he had been before. Charlie had started to get nervous, his father had never stayed silent for so long in his life; he was starting to miss his incessant chatter about muggle artefacts, even that would be better than this silence. Arthur Weasley adjusted his glasses as he looked at his son,

"Are you sure about this?" He asked finally, breaking the tense silence. Charlie nodded simply and Arthur sighed, though he was smiling slightly as he said, "If you're happy, I'm happy. You have to tell your mother though."

Charlie nodded with a small laugh, as a tiny grey tabby with black markings appeared from underneath the couch, mewing at him quietly a few times. He picked up the kitten, whom he had affectionately named Gatta, in one hand and rested her on his knee, scratching her behind the ears as he looked back to his father.

"It's going to be a big change, son." Arthur said, "Mum and I won't be there to cook for you, to look after you, to bail you out if you need us to -"

"I know. I know." Charlie said quickly, "But I'm never going to be an office guy, Dad. I'm not Bill, or Percy for that matter. I could hardly sit still through hour long classes at school - Imagine me working 9 till 5 every day for the rest of my life, I'd go insane." He explained quietly, stroking the grey tabby as it purred loudly on his lap.

Arthur chuckled, "I suppose you're right… but Dragons? You're mother is going to have a heart attack." he said with a small smile, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "When do they want you to start?" He asked as he lifted his leg, resting his ankle on his opposite knee while he leant back in the old worn armchair, sinking into it considerably.

Charlie pulled a face as he thought back to the acceptance letter he had received only hours before, "Monday." Arthur frowned at him, "This coming Monday? Bloody hell, that doesn't leave you much time." he said, trying to hide the disappointment that his son would be leaving on the other side of the weekend.

Charlie smiled as the tabby got up and stretched its back, digging its claws gently into his jeans. "I've got tomorrow and Sunday to pack…" He said quietly with a shrug.

Arthur shook his head, "I meant to say goodbye to everyone. We'll make sure Bill's home on Sunday night, have a final dinner with the whole family." He said, forcing a smile as he stood up, walking past his son he rested his hand on his shoulder - "I'm proud of you, Charlie." He said quietly, before leaving the living room and leaving Charlie alone with his thoughts and the kitten.

He tried to think how he could possibly even begin to tell his mother - "_Hey Mum. Dinner was great tonight - Just so you know, I'm leaving on Monday to go live in Romania to study and train Dragons."_ 'Yeah, that'd go down great…' he thought to himself as he rested his face in his hands, his elbows digging into his knees. He wasn't like his older brother; 'Head Boy' Bill who had been out of school for 2 days before he was offered a job at Gringotts, and at the end of the summer was going to Egypt to work in the pyramids breaking curses there. The family was okay with that though, probably because he'd given them more than 2 days notice… He groaned quietly to himself, the kitten pushed against his arm gently, the warm fur making him smile as he looked down at Gatta.

It was true, he wasn't great at school - He spent most of his time on the Quidditch pitch, or in Care of Magical Creatures; the only class that didn't require him to sit at a desk and copy notes. Even when he and his brothers were growing up, before Ginny and Ron were even born, Charlie had a natural affinity with animals. They seemed to trust him, and he trusted them. He found interacting with animals easier than with people sometimes.

As if right on cue, Gatta meowed loudly - wanting more attention from him. He rolled his eyes with a chuckled as he petted the kitten once again, until she nuzzled herself against his leg, purring as she fell asleep. He sat for a moment, thinking that it was probably best if he started with his mother - then work his way through the rest of the family.

He couldn't help but grin at how easily his father had taken the news, thinking back to all the times he had covered for him, supported him when his mother had been sore - One in particular standing out to him:

_"But Mum!" Nine year old Charlie argued as he held up the rat, "The poor thing is missing a toe! I can't just let it stay outside -"_

_"You can, and you will Charles!" The very pregnant Molly Weasley scolded as she stood by the stove, stirring the soup._

_"Mum!" Charlie whinged again, before turning to his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table as he bounced baby Ronald on his knee, "Dad, please tell her!" _

_ "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone, love." Arthur said, winking at Charlie as Molly sighed, "Fine but if I see one bloody rat dropping anywhere in this house, you'll be finding it on your pillow Mister." She said, half joking - though even at nine years old Charlie knew this wasn't an empty threat. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know, superbly short but most of these chapters will be pretty short, this story won't be an epic or anything like that I can assure you - Thank you to TeenTypist for the feedback it means a lot.

* * *

He finally left the living room, with a tiny burst of courage and stupidity - though he wasn't sure his ears could handle to sure to be deafening roar of Molly Weasley when she's mad. He checked a few of the rooms as he walked through the lower level of the Burrow, finding her finally in the kitchen. She had a small wicker basket which was overflowing with laundry , layers and layers of sheets and clothes. She smiled as he walked into the kitchen,

"Do you mind, love?" Molly asked softly, motioning to the overflowing basket.

Charlie shook his head, "Not at all." He said as he made his way to the table, picking up a pair of his fathers trousers, he folded them and then added them to the pile of already folded clothes to his left. He continued to fold clothes with his mother, he stayed silent while she chattered on,

"Isn't it so wonderful - What with Bill traveling to Egypt of all places! And now Percy has his internship for the summer!" She said with an enormous sense of pride in her voice as she folded a skirt of Ginny's.

"Mum…" Charlie said before he could stop himself, hearing all about how proud she was of his two high achieving brothers was not going to make it any easier, "I - I'll take this lot upstairs." He said, picking up the pile of clothes to the side of him, resting the top of the pile under his chin as she smiled and thanked him,

_'Chicken,'_ His brain chided, _'Merlin you're such a chicken.'_

He rolled his eyes at himself as he climbed to the top level of the Burrow, knocking on Percy's door as he balanced the pile of clothes in one hand. Percy opened the door, his spectacles sitting quite low on the bridge of his nose as he said, "Ah, Charles-"

"Must you call me Charles,?" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow as he passed his younger brother a stack of trousers and shirts.

"Mum calls you Charles."

"Mum calls me Charles when I'm in trouble."

"You're always in trouble."

"…Touché, Perce. Not as much as Fred and George though." He chuckled, leaning against his brothers doorframe, thinking that maybe starting with his siblings would be a better way to go anyway…

"I got a job." Charlie said bluntly, looking to his younger brother to watch his reaction, Percy grinned - "Where? The Ministry?" he asked quickly.

"Romania."

"… The Romanian Ministry? The foreign exchange in Romania?"

"It's not for the bloody Ministry, Perce."

Percy looked dumfounded at the idea - "Then what's the job?"

Charlie was finding it was easier to tell Percy than it was to tell his mother, or than it had been to tell his father even, "Training dragons." He grinned, Percy looked horrified, "You're a nutter, you know that?" he said with a frown after he had let the news sink in, "Mum will never approve."

"Good thing I'm of age then." He said, raising a challenging eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Yeah yeah, just don't lose any limbs all right?" Percy said, rolling his eyes but with a small smile, "You sure about it?" to which Charlie nodded, "I leave on Monday." He added just before he turned to leave his brothers room. Percy couldn't help but feel a little dejected - that his brother seemed to be so happy to leave so soon. "Oh…" was all Percy could get out, "Well congratulations, Charlie." He added with difficulty, giving Charlie a small smile.

"Thanks, Perce." Charlie smiled, making his way from the room and down a flight of stairs as he carried the bundle of clothes under his arm, knocking on the worn brown door with the letters, "F & G" painted onto the door. He knocked loudly, knowing he was probably interrupting whatever scheme the twins were concocting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So so sorry for a really late update... I lost interest in this story because I didn't get much feedback... Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

"Wicked" They said in unison, Charlie smirked at the pair of them.

"So you'll be around dragons? Like proper, big, nasty, dangerous dragons?" Fred asked, his eyes wide and his grin unfaltering. Charlie nodded,

"That's about the size of it, yes."

"In Romania? Miles and miles away from here?" George asked, "Away from England? In a country where wicked this actually happen?"

He nodded, "Yes, George" he answered with a small laugh.

The twins exchanged a glance, before the two of the dove at Charlie's feet, and in unison cried, "Take us with you!"

He rolled his eyes, "But then who would be there to cause trouble at Hogwarts?"

They stood up, "Got a point there mate" George said to Fred, Fred nodded, "Not the smartest of the Weasley's but he's still a thinker…" he replied. Charlie smacked him over the back of the head and said with a small groan, "I have to go tell the others…"

"Good luck with Ginny" Fred said seriously, and Charlie nodded, "Thanks" he said before leaving the twins room. He walked down the hall to Ginny's room, pausing outside he took a deep breath; he then knocked on her door softly and opened it. He knew that telling Ginny was going to be one of the hardest of his siblings to tell. He stood in the doorway; she was sitting on her bed, reading a book as she said,

"I already know you're leaving."

Charlie frowned at his sister, "How'd you know?" he asked, moving to sit down next to her on her bed. She shrugged, "Always knew you wouldn't stay long." She said with sadness in her voice he knew she was trying hard to hide.

"It upsets you, that I'm leaving?" he asked her quietly, leaning down to try and make eye contact with her, she avoided his gaze, staring at her knees as she shrugged,

"I guess so." She whispered, playing with the hem of her skirt. Charlies stomach churned, he'd kill for Ginny. He knew that having no sisters was rough for her, Bill was hardly ever around, the twins were useless when it came to looking after her, Percy had no idea how to deal with women and Ron… well Ron was Ron. Charlie got Ginny.

He understood her, she was strong – considering how young she was - she wasn't like most girls her age. Most 9 year olds were playing with dolls or whatever it is that girls like. Ginny's room was covered in quidditch posters and had mud covered clothes scattered over the floor. Charlie always smiled when he saw Ginny's room, because it looked so much like his own.

"I'll always be around if you need me, Gin. You know that right?" he said through the silence. She looked up at him, her eyes watering slightly.

"But what if you're not?" she asked in a small voice he'd never heard her use before.

"I will be. I promise" he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly before standing up and heading to the door. He couldn't stand seeing her sad, Ginny was never sad. She was always happy, laughing, trying to beat up Ron… but never sad.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" she asked the one question she needed to know, in a louder voice than before.

"Romania. To play with the dragons" he said, looking back over his shoulder with a grin.

She chuckled slightly before she said, "Maybe I'll come visit"

Charlie grinned, "I'd like that." And she nodded with a small smile, before turning back to her copy of 'Quidditch throughout the ages'.


End file.
